


Hope From Ashes

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: In the Halls, a Hobbit lingers alone, afraid to move forward.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	Hope From Ashes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moiety](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moiety/gifts).



> From this comment thread on another of my fics: https://archiveofourown.org/comments/308853253
> 
> Don’t give me ideas unless you really want to see them is the answer from all of this.

The Hobbit - for that is what he is now, years twisted by the Ring washed away by the hot lava and the moments of pity he has been granted as the quest progressed - is alone on his way through the Halls. 

He does not make any attempt to move forward, even as other Hobbits pass in front of him. Námo hesitates to force him, because this one’s soul has been tormented and twisted by Sauron’s ills, and Sméagol screams. 

It continues like this until the day one of the elves who still dwells in the Halls approaches Sméagol. 

Finwë knows pain, and he knows how those burned in lava ache and scream, and he does not turn away when Sméagol hisses in his face. 

He simply kneels, with the certainty of one who knows he cannot be hurt any worse than he has been, and waits until Sméagol calms and moves back. Then he speaks of hunger and darkness, of certainty and uncertainty, and of fish. 

Sméagol calms, and watches and listens, until finally he is calm enough to leave the Halls. 

Then Finwë watches, until this one has passed beyond the boundaries granted to elves, and then he hopes.


End file.
